


Credit to the Team

by bukkunkun



Series: The Player's Adventures in Offland [5]
Category: OFF (Game), OFF (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/Other, possessive!batter is the best batter, post-coitus cuddling, zacharie abuse-ish? because he don't got none
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Batter lifted his head, and frowned upon seeing his Player shuffling around, and silently slid his hand into theirs, squeezing comfortingly. The Player’s eyes widened and they looked up at the Batter, who immediately averted his gaze and stared at the nothingness outside the monorail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Credit to the Team

**Author's Note:**

> PWP (ish? idk) written for a prompt on jerkin_off @ dreamwidth, like always.
> 
> Also included as an AU of sorts to the series. Of course, they didn't have hot threesome sex in the actual storyline, but it's still set in the same context, yep.

It was completely silent in the monorail, and none of them were talking. The air around them had been tense (well, tense between the Player and the other two inhabitants of the monorail car) ever since the Player and the Batter got rid of what was barring their way onwards—a burnt Elsen. What had disturbed the player most was how the Elsen just kept screaming for help—their pained, wheezing and burning cries still echoing through their mind like it did in the tunnel. It was impossible that Zacharie hadn’t heard it, yet for some reason the merchant pretended like nothing had happened out there, and the Batter refused to talk to the Player about it, opting instead to stay silent and averting his eyes from his Player.

Shuffling around in their seat, the Player uncomfortably clenched and unclenched their hands, still thinking about the entire thing—the seed of doubt had been planted, after all, when it had sunk in that the Elsen hadn’t been fighting back at all.

The Batter lifted his head, and frowned upon seeing his Player shuffling around, and silently slid his hand into theirs, squeezing comfortingly. The Player’s eyes widened and they looked up at the Batter, who immediately averted his gaze and stared at the nothingness outside the monorail.

Sighing, the Player squeezed his hand back and a small smile crossed the Batter’s lips.

“Ew, get a room, you two.” Zacharie spoke up from his side of the monorail, sitting with one leg crossed over the other, his arms crossed, and his backpack resting on the seat next to him. The Batter rolled his eyes at him and pulled the Player’s hand to his lap, stroking its warm dorsum with his thumb. “Oh, just look at how mushy you two are.” He shook his head and stood up, and both the Player and the Batter could practically _hear_ the sarcastic smile in his tone. “That’s such a boring way of consoling people.”

“Shut up,” the Batter reiterated, “You probably don’t—”

“Shh, Batter, let him talk.” The Player cut him off, lightly frowning at him. They were still upset about the entire ‘not-talking-about-it’ shindig both men were pulling on them, but this turn of events had them interested. “What do you suggest, then, Zacharie?”

“Allow me.” the merchant replied, lifting his mask slightly to reveal to them his thin lips curled up in a lecherous smirk, the corners of his lips coloured with black lipstick crinkling as a dimple showed up at the left corner of his mouth. Immediately, Zacharie climbed onto the Player’s lap and pressed their lips together, earning him a squeak of delighted surprise from the Player and a gasp of shock from the Batter. Immediately the Batter got up and grabbed Zacharie’s shoulders and pulled him away from his Player and slamming him onto the ground.

“What are you doing?!” he demanded, glaring down at Zacharie, and much to his dismay, the merchant only smirked at him, as behind him, the Player began to laugh. Frowning, he turned to look at his Player to berate them, but he faltered upon seeing some black lipstick smudged on the corner of his Player’s lips.

“Oh, Batter, don’t be such a stick-up-the-ass,” they laughed, waving their hands, and they stood up—and, much to both the Batter and Zacharie’s surprise (shocked and delighted, respectively) they pulled off their shirt. “Looks like someone just wants to get naughty.” They grinned at Zacharie, who nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes, finally, someone who gets it.” he smirked, shimmying backwards away from the Batter and gesturing for the Player to come closer. “C’mere, sweetheart.”

The Player, chuckling, did as they was told, dropping to their knees and crawling on top of Zacharie, locking their lips again, mewling happily into the merchant’s mouth as they kissed sloppily, wetly, _dirtily_ , their sweet moans swallowed up by Zacharie’s hungry kisses.

Behind them, the Batter watched on, his cheeks growing hot at the sound of his Player’s moans, and much to his shock, he felt his pants growing tighter as his arousal became more evident to him.

Parting from the Player with a wet sound, Zacharie smirked up at the Batter and ran his hands down the Player’s sides, before coming to a rest on their arse, squeezing appreciatively, earning him a moan from the Player, who rested heavily on top of him, pushing their behind further up into Zacharie’s grabbing hands, and closer to the Batter, who was now intently staring at it.

“Go on,” Zacharie grinned at the Batter, “Play with us.”

The Batter’s cheeks grew hot at the prospect of actually _fucking_ his Player, but the thought of _sharing_ them was a completely different story.

“Only if I’m the only one entering.” He replied sternly, turning to reach for his bat as Zacharie looked up at him with a petulant frown.

“That’s not very fair.”

“If you’d like, I’ll do my best to suck cock instead,” the Player chuckled in his ear audibly enough for even their Batter to hear them, and he stumbled over his footsteps, flustered at how dirty his Player’s language was.

Zacharie chuckled. “Oh, you really _are_ the best.” He grinned at them, before moving back, pulling the Player’s pants down, underwear and all, to reveal to the Batter what he had been ogling for quite some time now. “Like what you see up there, Batter darling?”

The one left standing up finally grinned down at Zacharie, and nodded, twirling his bat in his hand, before parting their legs with his arms and kneeling down behind his Player’s arse and gently parted their cheeks, leaning down to properly see the Player’s fluttering entrance.

“He’s got his bat with him,” he heard Zacharie telling the Player, and immediately, the Player stiffened up in Zacharie’s arms and struggled to get up and turn around, to yell at the Batter.

“Don’t you _dare_ put that in there, I swear to God I’ll— _oh_ ,”

The Batter didn’t let them have enough time to yell at him, sticking his tongue out and lightly lapping at the fluttering ring of muscle. Grinning, he felt the muscle constrict at the tip of his tongue as he heard his lovely Player moaning, felt their thighs shaking in anticipation of pleasure at either side of him, and he grabbed at their legs firmly to hold them still as he gently coaxed them open with his tongue.

Zacharie was panting lightly as he watched the Batter coax such lovely sounds from the dear little Player’s mouth. Growling slightly in arousal, he thrust his hips up and ground his crotch into the Player’s, earning him a choked gasp, and much to his delight, their hands came up to pull him into a kiss, fingers digging into his hair as desperation pushed the Player to push their lips together roughly, tongues mashing against each other again as his hands wandered lower and lower, until they brushed the Player’s crotch—

Suddenly the Batter’s bat hit his hands, and Zacharie winced at the tiny stab of pain that forced him to pull away from the Player currently snogging the lights out of him.

“Hey, what’s the big idea, Batter?”

“Don’t touch my Player,” he simply replied, lifting his head from the Player’s arse to stare him down, almost challenging him to argue, and when Zacharie simply pouted, (the Player laughed about this) he smirked resolutely and went right back to what he was doing, coaxing mewls from his Player again. Zacharie smiled apologetically down at the Player, who winked at him knowingly (past the haze of pleasure, of course) and he got up and unbuckled his pants, hissing as his throbbing cock hit the cool air inside the monorail.

The Player eyed his cock with morbid curiosity, their eyes turning slightly wide as they cocked their head and stared at it in the momentary pause when the Batter also looked up at Zacharie’s cock.

“Pants down already, Zacharie?” he smirked, and the merchant shook his head exasperatedly at the Batter.

“Well, it isn’t exactly very fun if all I’m allowed to do is kiss the lights out of the Player,” he replied curtly, and the Player laughed again, that lovely laugh of theirs, and a shiver ran through Zacharie’s body in pleasure. “Player, if you keep laughing like that I’m going to come even before you get some of this.”

“Well, come on, then.” The smirked up at him, opening their mouth invitingly, and Zacharie didn’t hesitate to press the head of his cock right against those willing, parting lips. The Batter shook his head, chuckling, before returning to his ministrations, this time finally pushing his tongue in through the first ring of muscle, chuckling at the shuddering moan he ripped from the Player, his cock hardening more as he heard it being cut off abruptly by Zacharie sliding his cock in halfway.

Quietly, the Batter lifted his bat and rubbed it along the Player’s crotch, slowly and sensually, as he worked them open for him. The Player’s eyes widened, and they gasped into Zacharie’s cock in pleasure as it racked their body violently at the sudden, unexpected stimulation.

“Smart bat use,” Zacharie offhandedly commented, smirking as he felt the Player’s hand come up to his hip to hold themselves steady, before he felt that eager tongue licking him all around and over, running lovingly over the thick vein at the bottom. Hissing in pleasure, he leant back, and his hands instinctively came down into the Player’s hair to hold their head in place, pushing them steadily in, needing more, more, _more_ of that delicious wet velvet heat—

“What have I said about touching my Player?” the Batter growled from behind the Player, pulling them away abruptly from Zacharie’s grip and cock, making the Player gasp in both protest in pain as Zacharie’s lingering grip pulled on their hair. The Batter immediately turned his attention to his Player, concern replacing his glare as he smoothed his hand over their head comfortingly. They shook their head, insisting they were alright, and Zacharie cleared his throat, making the both of them look at him.

“Like I said earlier, ‘ _Ew, get a room_.’” He dryly said, “And you, Batter, need to fix your jealousy issues.”

“I do what I like,” he replied, pulling his tunic off and dropping it on the Player’s head. “Put that on,” he told them, earning him a look of confusion from his Player, but he just smiled at them, and smiling slightly (and at this point, Zacharie was thoroughly convinced that these two could completely converse without even uttering a single word) and doing as they were told. The Batter then turned his attention to Zacharie as he pulled his undershirt off and rolled it like a rope. Zacharie’s eyes widened.

“Hey, wait, are you going to—?”

“Hold still,” the Batter told him, and the Player winked at him.

“I’ll make it worth it,” they promised, and Zacharie stared at them, slightly panicked, as the Batter tied his hands behind him securely with his shirt, before returning to his Player.

“So, Player. How many credits do you think a show’s going to cost?”

“Hmm, iunno,” the Player slurred coyly, as the Batter sat down next to them, the Player clambering onto his lap like an obedient cat. “It’s probably worth three new bats?”

“Maybe a lifetime supply of tickets and meat?” the Batter smirked right at Zacharie as he rearranged the Player on his lap so that they were seated right on top of his crotch, facing Zacharie, a coy smile on their face, the Batter’s large tunic slipping off their shoulder. The owner of the tunic leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto his Player’s shoulder, earning him a light giggle from them, as they turned their head to kiss their Batter.

The man’s hand wandered upwards into the Player’s shirt to play with their nipples, the Player moaning out as they pulled away from their kiss, turning their head to Zacharie’s direction, as they spread their legs instinctively, their hands scrabbling upwards the Batter’s arms for purchase.

The Batter chuckled into the Player’s skin as he saw Zacharie shiver in arousal, the man’s mask slipping to the side slightly from the sweat forming on his face, thin lips bitten almost raw now as Zacharie fought with his raging libido, his cock standing upright and a dark colour, beads of precum forming on its head. “Put on a show for him, my Player.” He murmured into their skin, and the Player nodded, reaching down to hold their thighs more open as the Batter’s other free hand came down and prodded at their entrance, gently coaxing it open until it admitted his finger until the first knuckle.

“Player,” Zacharie let out a shaky breath. His hands itched to just grab that beautiful specimen of a person mewling, moaning, spread open on the Batter’s lap and fuck them to oblivion, but his arms were bound fast and tight behind his back—and when he tugged at them, he realised with chagrin, the Batter had tied him to the pole right behind him. “Oh-oh, _fuck_.”

The Player was staring right at him with glazed-over eyes as the Batter’s fingers slipped in one by one, scissoring gently, preparing them.

“D-d’you like it, Z-Za-Z _ahh, Batter_!” they managed to stutter out, before the Batter slipped in his fourth finger, pumping them slowly in and out of the Player. They let out a loud moan, unabashed in the loneliness of the monorail, and both Zacharie and the Batter shuddered in pleasure at the sound of the Player’s loud moan.

“That’s it,” the Batter grunted, already impatient and just as painfully hard as Zacharie was, pulling his fingers out of the player (gently, of course, he didn’t want to hurt them, not ever) and pressing the head of his cock against it. “… You ready?”

“Batter…” they whispered to him, turning their head to him. “… Put it in already!” they yelled in his ear, and that made the Batter laugh—his Player was still the same old sass queen, sexed-out or not. How could he have been so lucky?

“As you wish,” he murmured into their ear, before lifting their body up and swiftly pressing up into his Player, drawing out a loud moan from them as they were stretched and stuffed to fullness.

“S-so, so _big_ ,” they gasped, as the Batter began to thrust, slowly, and lovingly, while across them, Zacharie could see _everything_ —the way the Batter’s cock slid in and out of the Player’s stretched entrance all around his cock (and they were right, it was _big_ ) and he hardened all the more, his panting growing shorter and heavier as his arousal burned through him at the sight of the Player getting fucked. The Player, through the haze of the pleasure burning them through their core, noticed Zacharie uncomfortably shifting around, and leant forward against the Batter’s hand, reaching out for the merchant. “Ba- _Bahh_ , _oh_ ,” they gasped, as a particularly vicious thrust sent a jolt through them. “Batter, let me, let me…”

The Batter felt a tug at his hands, pulling them away from beneath his tunic on the Player’s body to come down at sides, helping them lower their body down to Zacharie’s crotch, where his cock was standing tall to attention. He didn’t cease in his thrusts—if this is what his Player wants, then they shall get it.

The Player was stalling; Zacharie knew it, as he watched them ogle his cock, their warm breath brushing against his hot flesh, sending shudders of pleasure rushing through him. They peered up at him past their eyelashes, and their tongue peeked out and gave his cock a long, leisurely lick from the root to tip, and then they leant down again and puffed gentle breaths on the line they made, cooling heated flesh down, making the bound man shudder violently in pleasure.

“C’mon, Player, dear. Eat up,” he growled, and the Player smiled at him slightly (well, as best as they could, as the Batter was still thrusting into them _quite_ powerfully) and they breathed up and down the length of his cock, teasingly, coy eyes looking up at him. “ _Player_.”

They shivered in delight at the gravelly, rough tone of Zacharie’s arousal, and did as they were told, leaning in to take Zacharie’s length into their mouth as best as they can, warm, wet heat once again surrounding the merchant’s cock, and Zacharie shuddered both in pleasure and relief as he felt the Player’s tongue lavish attention all over his member, the sight of their lips wrapped around his cock, shining wet with spit and precum, drool running down the length of his cock like the ghost of a touch of their breath on his cock was more than enough to tip him over the edge he had already been teetering over, and with a groan, he spilled his load into the Player’s willing mouth, taking delight in seeing them drink it all up without prompting, even lapping up some spilled seed off his crotch. Smirking slightly, he watched the Batter pull the Player back onto his lap, just as he finally managed to wring his hands out of his bonds. The Batter’s eyes widened upon seeing Zacharie free again, hesitating in his thrusts (and this earned them both a needy whine from the Player) but the merchant winked at him, getting up and reaching for the Batter’s bat. He reached forward and pressed it against the Player’s crotch, rubbing the end slowly and sensually against it, back and forth, round and round, infuriatingly slowly, as the Batter grinned at him in understanding, slowing his thrusts down to the same slow pace.

“ _Guys_ ,” the Player whined, clinging to Zacharie as the merchant scooted closer to rub the bat against them a little more roughly. “Wh-why’d you slow down?”

“We’re teasing,” the Batter panted, licking up the side of the Player’s neck. “You need to beg for it, _master_.”

“Yeah,” Zacharie chuckled, kissing the Player long and hard, swallowing up their moans eagerly, before pulling away, grinning at the glazed-over look on their face. “Tell us what to do. We’re you’re puppets, my dear.”

“Y-you two’re… ‘re… idjits,” they stammered, moaning loudly as the Batter canted his hips once to thrust into them particularly viciously, before returning to the same slow pace. “ _A-ah_ , oh, do that again,” they begged, and grinning, the Batter complied—only once. The Player whined, grinding their hips down onto the Batter’s crotch, and twitching forward to rub against the bat. “More,” they gasped before their lips were attacked by Zacharie’s, heated, sloppy kissing accompanying hard, sudden thrusts.

“ _Yes_ ,” the Player gasped into Zacharie’s mouth, “Yes--!”

Suddenly, the Batter stopped completely, and so did the bat at their crotch. The Player let out a needy whine, and pulled at Zacharie’s hair.

“I-I didn’ tell you to stop!”

“Yes, but you didn’t tell us to make you come, now, did you?” Zacharie grinned, “Why don’t you use that pretty little mouth of yours and do just that?”

“Make me come,” they gasped, but when neither the Batter nor Zacharie move, they whined and tried again, “ _Please!_ I need to come!”

“As you wish,” the two smiled into the Player’s skin, before the Batter resumed his thrusting, now more rough and powerful than before, as Zacharie rubbed the bat against them more roughly. Their moans grew in volume and pitch, higher and higher, just like their body—hot, like it was on fire, reaching a fever pitch as they teetered—

And toppled over the edge in an orgasm that had hit them hard.

The Player came hard onto Zacharie’s hand, wetness hot against his skin, as the convulsing walls of the Player’s body overwhelmed the Batter, also driving him over the edge, the Batter growling as he came into his Player.

Panting, they remained that way for a while, silent, until the Batter gently pulled out of his Player, flaccid, followed by streams of white that oozed out of them.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked them gently, kissing their cheek affectionately as he turned them on his lap so they snuggled up against him, and smiling reassuringly, the Player shook their head. “Good,” he smiled, as Zacharie scooted over closer to them, tangling his hand lovingly in the Player’s hair.

“Sorry I pulled on your hair,” he apologised, and the Player chuckled and shook their head.

“It’s fine,” they replied, leaning up to kiss Zacharie chastely on his lips. The merchant smiled, and snuggled closer to the both of them, ignoring the Batter’s sceptical glance at him. “Batter, behave,” the Player chided, and the Batter looked down at them, momentarily surprised, but then he smiled, shaking his head fondly, before cuddling both the Player and Zacharie close to himself.

As the Player drifted off to sleep, they mentally noted to try asking both of them about the burnt Elsen in the monorail subway.

But for now, just falling to comfortable sleep in the warm embrace of their two new lovers was quite nice in itself.


End file.
